Of The Sky Episode 20 / Transcript
“Since a few months my sister is acting weird. More than usual. She suddenly started friendships with Shiro girls. People who I didn’t know before they became friends. And there was no reason they would have met. Plus they have nothing in common. At least nothing I know about. Adding to that, Ruby is skipping work even more then she did before. And that’s not funny, because I have to do all of her chores now! I hardly get to designing anymore! Besides all of that, I’m her twin sister, I know when she is hiding something! And I’m going to find out what it is!” As Robin’s words were spoken a few flashbacks of past episodes appeared, including episode 8, 13 and 19. After she finished her dialogue, the scene showed Robin how she walked out of her room, heading downstairs, where the Feather-Bell Restaurant was. At the time Ruby and their mother were already working. “Hey Robin, where have you been?” Ruby wondered. Robin is usually one of the first no matter what happens! However, Robin didn’t answer her sister’s question. OPENING “Failure, failure, failure! This can’t be! If this is going to continue, who knows what Lord Catastrophe is going to do to us!!” Time shouted as he remembered all the fights he and the others had with the Guardian Angels so far. “Good guess, though I’m pretty sure that he won’t just seal us away for eternity like Loo.” Break answered. “Something has to change!” she then added. “Because, I really don’t want to find that out. And I think none of us will.” Time nodded. “If there was only a weak point or something.” He then said. “Well, they can’t use their angelic powers as long as they are untransformed.” Voide added to the conversation. “…That’s right.” Time answered. “Let’s work with that!” He added and left. Then the scene turned black. Meanwhile, at the Feather Bell Restaurant. “I’m going to get some groceries!” Robin said and left the building. She was heading towards the downtown area of Feather Castletown. Pretty far away from her home so she had to take the bus. However, a bus station was pretty close to the restaurant. A little bit later she left the bus and decided to walk the remaining way. Though it would have been smarter, if she decided otherwise. But how could she have known that she would be attacked? How could she has seen that coming? After all, she is not used to such things! “Hello there!” A man, who was actually Time, grabbed Robin’s shoulder. Shocked about that, she turned to him and wondered “What the… who are you?” She asked. Her expressions were slightly scared but also serious. “Stop kidding now. You know exactly who I am. However, this time there won’t be any chance for you to transform.” “Transform? What are you talking about?” Robin wondered. “Oh, you can’t fool me. Anyways, you are coming with me, Guardian Angel Crimson.” He said and teleported himself and Robin away. However, before they disappeared, Robin whispered “Guardian Angel Crimson?”. “Everyone, look at what I’ve got lately!” Sapphire showed an album cover to the girls. “That’s Rubellit-chan’s album. But you already have that one. Even though it’s the brand new one.” Ruby said while looking at it. “You showed us that already, remember?” Amber added. “What, no. Look, what’s on it!” Sapphire said while pointing at something at the cover. “See? There, I’ve got her autograph! I got Rubellit-chan’s autograph. On her latest album! Isn’t that amazing?” Ruby nodded. “Yeah, it is. I didn’t see it at first though.” “You probably didn’t look closely at it.” Sapphire said. “Can I have a look at it for a second, Koe-chan?” Diamond asked, gentle as usual. “Sure, here.” Sapphire said and handed over the album. “Love is everywhere! … That must her catchphrase.” Diamond said. “Catchphrase?” Ruby wondered. “A sentence or a word you say a lot. Like you and your ‘Never give up!’”. Diamond explained. “Oh, I see. So if one day, I’ll get famous, everyone will know that I will never give up!” Ruby said, excited and very passionate. “Yeah, but I doubt that this will ever happen.” Topaz said. “Yeah… but Robin will probably, so she needs a catchphrase! Or her brand, designs, whatever. I’m not really into the fashion thing.” Ruby answered with cool expressions. “What a surprise…” Amber answered to the last thing Ruby said. “Hehehe, very funny Amber.” Ruby added. “Love is everywhere, huh? I hope you’re right, Rubellit-san.” Diamond then said, drawing all the attention towards her. All the girls did either look surprised or confused. “Besides, where is Robin? She didn’t return from shopping yet…” Ruby then thought. “What do you mean, she is the wrong girl?” Time shouted surprised as he found out that Robin is not the one he was looking for. “That’s not the right one.” Break said, looking at Robin, she even walking past her. “You are the one who almost ruined Rubellit-senpai’s concert!” Robin said. “Oh, so were there too.” Break said, getting closer to Robin. “Maybe…” Robin answered a bit shy. “I think she looks close to her.” Time then said. “She does. Oh yes she does.” Break said. “But she’s not. You see, Guardian Angel Crimson wouldn’t be scared, she would fight.” Break added. “You are right.” Time said and started thinking. “However, she looks REALLY close to Crimson. I bet she knows Crimson.” Time then added. “Or is even related to her.” Time started looking at Robin just like Break did. “That’s… just… crazy…” Robin then said and the scene turned dark again. Back at Feather Bell restaurant. Or more exactly, outside of it. “Your sister is quite long away, don’t you think?” Emerald wondered. “I thought that too…” Ruby said. “It’s not usual for Robin to be away for that long.” She added. “Strange…” Emerald nodded. “Hey, maybe she got distracted by some friends of her?” Sapphire wondered. “I know at least one Akahane Twin who does that a lot.” She added. “…then it’s your fault, not mine, since you – my friends – distract me.” Ruby answered smiling. “Uh, nice answer.” Topaz said, winking. Ruby winked back. “Still, Sapphire might be right. I mean such things happen.” “Or, she hasn’t found everything yet. Happens to me a lot. And it is always annoying.” Amber added. “That’s right. You go into stores to get things not to see that nothing is left!” Emerald agreed. “Yeah, this is so unnecessary…” Sapphire added. “And then, you have to find another store and hope that they sell it and that it’s still available.” Amber added and started laughing. “Found you.” Time said as he appeared in front of the girls. “Finally though.” He added. The girls then hurried to stand up and get ready to whatever is going to happen next. “What do you want this time, huh?” Ruby asked angry. Angry because she knows that as soon as one of Catastrophe’s people appears, something bad is going to happen. “I… want nothing…” Time answered. “I would rather say, you want something from me.” He turned around, but still kept an eye on the girls. “Huh?” The girls wondered. “I’ve heard that your precious is missing, right?” Time said, grinning evil. “Robin, what have you done to her?” Ruby asked, now even angrier than she has been before. “Nothing. Yet. Just give me the Rainbow Pact and your little partners and you can have her back.” Time said, raising his right arm to the sky, summoning a dark aura which floats down to the ground. Then the Aura disappeared and Robin was shown. “Ruby!” Robin shouted. “Don’t worry, we will get you out there!” Ruby shouted and then the girls transformed. After the transformation, Sienna said: “So… we just transformed in front of your sister.” “I know, but there was nothing else we could have done.” Crimson answered. “We won’t give you anything!” Crimson shouted at Time. “Blackmailing us is never an option!” “I see, then come and catch us!” Time said and he and Robin disappeared again. “Everyone! Let’s split up and find them!” Crimson said. The others nodded and each girl ran to a different direction. Guardia Angel Cyan was heading towards the Feather Castle, Cure Sienna was heading towards the hospital, Guardian Angel Saffron was heading to the Path of Music, Guardian Angel Azure to Shirosora’s mansion, Whitney to the park and Crimson to the Nijiiro Kaigan. Then it was shown how everybody searched for Time and Robin at the place they headed to. Cyan was looking all around, even inside the castle. Sienna knew that they wouldn’t be in the hospital, so she looked around it. Saffron checked every single place at the path of music and so did Azure around Shirosora’s mansion and Whitney at the park. Only Guardian Angel Crimson remained now. It was probably part of Time’s plan to separate the Cures. His major aim was Crimson. “Welcome.” Time said. “You finally found me.” He was appearing before Crimson. Before she could enter the Kaigan. “Give me back my sister!” Crimson shouted. “If you give me what I want, I give you what you want. That’s the deal!” Time answered. “There is no deal, there will never be a deal ever!” Crimson shouted. “Very well.” Time nodded. “Then she will be no use anymore.” He said. “Try and catch her!” he was still holding his arm towards Robin, he waved his arm towards the ocean and with that, Robin started flying towards the ocean. “Robin!” Crimson jumped caught her sister during her fall, then she landed on her feet and both the girls looked at each other. “Families, aren’t they great?” Time wondered and turned to the twins. “Now this will the end for both of you!” he said, creating some kind of beam and the two twins started looking at him. Crimson did look pretty pissed, while Robin looked scared. However, everything went so fast, they couldn’t really react. “Pretty Cure! Yellow Thunder!” Guardian Angel Saffron attacked Time from behind. Time took a lot damage from the attack. “This is not over yet!” He said and disappeared. “Good that the Path of Music is close to the Kaigan, huh?” Saffron said slightly smiling. “Yeah, thank god.” Crimson answered. A little later, the girls were together again. “I can’t believe it! You are a Pretty Cure. You all! That would explain a lot!” Robin said. “You should have told me!” she added. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t.” Ruby answered. “The identity of the Guardian Angels must be a secret.” Diamond added. “Of course, but still, I’m your sister… I’m more than that! I’m your twin. Your other half. I’m…” Robin said. “Over dramatic?” Sapphire wondered. “Only a bit.” Ruby answered. “Oh and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your secret.” Robin promised. “That’s good to hear.” Topaz said smiling. “Let’s just hope, they don’t try to kidnap us and accidently get the wrong girl. Again.” Emerald added. The others nodded. “Ah, right, almost forgot! Girls, I found another one!” Amber said, holding another Rainbow Tear. “Another one?” Robin wondered looking at the tear. “Ah! I think I have one of these!” she then added. “Yes, I found it out side of the roof once and kept it ever since. Are they important?” She wondered. “Yes they are. I mean I, um…, we don’t know what they do but we need them.” Ruby answered. “Then alright, you can have the one.” Robin said. “It’s light blue by the way.” “Thank you, Robin-chan.” Sapphire said. “No problem!” Robin said winking while showing a peace sign with her fingers. ENDING Category:Transcripts